Discover
by Shades of amber
Summary: Hybrid blood got to her head and made her want the woman she should despise. KatherineCaroline. -complete-


Caroline grumbled awake in the morning. And saw the present the psychopath gave her. She had to admit, the thought of it was sweet. But it was mostly creepy. She got up, slightly swaying. She just put that off as her limbs had been dormant for many hours.

She tried to get coffee but her fingers were too shaky. She slammed the cup down on the counter finally in annoyance with herself. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. But nothing worked. She was hungry. But not for food, blood, or anything like that. She wanted someone, but she didn't know what.

Before she had time to decipher her thoughts, she found herself scrolling through her phone's contacts. She paused at a number she hadn't called or seen in quite a while. The number was filed under the name; _Katherine. _She hit call and felt herself anxious to hear the older vampiress' voice. "Hello?" the voice echoed through the line, sounding quizzical. "Katherine," she breathed out.

Katherine brows furrowed. _Why the hell was Caroline calling her? _"Caroline," Katherine drawled clearly sounding pleased to hear the baby vampire's voice. Caroline struggled with the next words that were threatening to bubble past her lips. "Where are you?": she asked lowly.

Katherine smirked. She sounded so needy and desperate for _her_. Pride and lust swelled deep inside of her. "Out of town. Doing some things, having fun. Why?" she questioned coyly.

Caroline gulped. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "Want me to come get you and we can have our own fun out of that dingy town?" Katherine asked. Caroline bit her lip hesitantly. She usually would say 'hell no' and attack Katherine. But something inside her felt funny and she knew the words Klaus said to her last night were true. There was a whole new world out there for her. She could have it all. Though it seemed like he was implying that he wanted to be the one to show her all of it. She felt it had to be Katherine instead. "Yes," Caroline said finally.

Katherine was thoroughly surprised. But she kept herself composed. "I'll be there by nightfall," Katherine promised. Caroline felt excited. They hung up on the phone and Caroline felt gittery and anxious. She looked around her room and saw the bracelet from Klaus. She looked over to the bracelet that she had gotten from Tyler as well. It hung meekly around her wrist.

She decided she'd wear both. They're both beautiful and she just didn't care.

...

Caroline sensed that Katherine was near. She didn't know how, but somehow she could. She came out of the front door and saw Katherine sitting on the hood of a car, looking straight at her when she exited. Caroline shivered and gulped. She would not regret this! She promised herself that.

She came out and got in the passenger side. Katherine hopped off the hood of the car and practically glided into the other side of the car."So where to first blondie?" Katherine asked conversationally. Caroline looked over to her. "Any big city or town far away from here,." Caroline deadpanned.

Katherine was still surprised about this all, but she kept a good facade up to hide it. "I say Los Angles fits the description," Katherine smirked. Caroline felt excited, she always wanted to go to L.A. but never could. She was now happy she could. "Also. Word around the street was, your birthday was yesterday," Katherine smirked.

Caroline flinched at the memories of last night. "Not so good i'm assuming with that little flinch." Caroline nodded numbly. Katherine peeked over to look down at Caroline's wrist. "Tyler gave you one of those," she inferred. "Yes, and the other one was from Klaus," Caroline flinched from just saying his name.

Katherine's eyes widened. She slammed on the breaks and swerved the car over to the side of the road. She gripped Caroline's wrist. "Good thing you got away before he started to stalk you," Katherine complimented, staring down at the bracelets. She yanked them off of her wrists and climbed out of the car.

Caroline quickly followed her moves and stood behind Katherine. Katherine chucked them both far away in the woods, to never be found by either of the vampires now. "What the fuck? Why did you do that?" Caroline demanded incredulous, staring out into the woods.

"You have to let go of your old life, so you can start new! Let go of all that bullshit and Mystic Falls and just have fun," Katherine piqued with an edge of excitement. Caroline glared and Katherine easily glared back. "Fine," Caroline huffed out in annoyance. Katherine smirked.

"Here's one way you could forget about your life then." Katherine leered forward and suddenly caught Caroline's lips in a seering, fiery kiss. Caroline was shell-shocked to even move. But eventually Katherine's ministrations went to her head and she quickly replied back.

Katherine forcefully slammed Caroline against the car, attacking her lips in wanton. Caroline thrusted closer to her in lust. She knew she wouldn't regret leaving. Katherine yanked her lips back and stared down at Caroline. "See, we'll have so much fun together," she cooed.

"Yeah. I guess," Caroline stuttered out.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so this was posted on my livejournal, split into a two-shot. I decided to put it all together. Since both parts were not that long. But anyway people wanted me to write more Katoline. (Thats the ship name I guess.) But here it is, hope you enjoyed. Please review.<em>

_Oh and you could add me on livejournal._

_**xthe-originalx(dot)livejournal(dot)com**_


End file.
